Call of the lake book 1 : Broken Peace
by Rian Drury
Summary: A new cat with a chilling prophicy has been born. It has statted that only he can protect the Clans. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi People! I hope you enjoy this! If you don't tell me and I will try and fix it. I DO have PM's and you can tell me in reviews. And also if you want I can make you a cat! Just tell me!**

A tortoise shell she cat with stars in her fur was waiting for someone in a camp unlike any other.

"Where is she?" she said, "I must speak with her!"

Just then an Orange and white she-cat appeared into view.

"I am here Spottedleaf" she said.

"Good Leafpool, But I must get strait to the point!"

"Ok… what?"

"_There is great trouble coming to the lake, cats will fight, kin against kin, and only the claws of an owl can stop the madness" _Said Spottedleaf.

"What do you mean Spottedleaf," asked Leafpool, "Did you tell Firestar?"

"No, you are the only cat to know."

"Will you guide me Spottedleaf?"

"Yes Leafpool, I will guide you all the way".

**A/N: Ok, I know it is very short but it will get longer. Tell me if you like lots of short Chapters or Not very many long chapters. Who ever is the first reviewer who wants to be in the story gets to be! I will need a Description, a Gender and a Character for your cat.**


	2. Ceremonies

**A/N: Congrats to Leopardheart – SmallLeopard for being the first reviewer! She will get her own character in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!!!**

Owlkit was sleeping in the nursery with his mother Sandstorm.

"Its time for Icepaw and Foxpaw's warrior ceremony," She mewed.

"Yay!" squeaked Owlkit. Owlkit was very exited because Icepaw was his friend.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Mewed a ginger tom. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" said Icepaw

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icepath. StarClan honors your courage, and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"ICEPATH, ICEPATH" chanted the clan.

Icepath stepped aside and a brownish colored tom stepped up.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" said Foxpaw

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxheart. StarClan honors your courage, and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"FOXHEART, FOXHEART" chanted the clan.

"Wow," mewed Owlkit, "will my warrior ceremony be like that Sandstorm?"

"Yes a little, but instead of Foxpaw and Icepaw, yours will be Owlpaw" replied Sandstorm. "Now come it is time for your nap."

**Ok, I know I only had their ceremonies in this chapter, but they NEED to be warriors. Next person to review gets to be a mentor to a new character if they want!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Owlkit wake up, it is time for the apprentice ceremony!" mewed Sandstorm, "you don't want to be late!"

"Oh." mewed Owlkit. It was two moons after Foxheart and Icepath's warrior ceremony. Time for Owlkit to be an apprentice!

"Coming!!!!" yowled Owlkit as the familiar words drifted across the stone hollow.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar meowed

Owlkit come up here. This is a proud day for ThunderClan, by naming apprentices we show ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Owlkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Owlpaw.

Icepath, you are ready for your first apprentice, you will be Owlpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wisdome to Owlpaw and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ThunderClan

Icepath bent down to touch noses with Owlpaw.

"OWLPAW, OWLPAW!" chanted the clan.

After the rest of the clan left, Owlpaw looked to Icepath for instruction.

"All right Owlpaw lets explore the borders." She said.

"Ok Icepath" said Owlpaw.

Icepath had shown Owlpaw the ShadowClan border and now they were heading to the WindClan border. Owlpaw had not said much all the way.

"What's wrong Owlpaw? You're usually much more talkative." Mewed Icepath.

"I don't want to annoy you Icepath." Mewed Owlpaw

"You cannot annoy me Owlpaw. I've had to live with Foxheart for a long time."

Owlpaw purred with amusement.

"Ok we are here." Icepath mewed.

"They mark their border strong!" stated Owlpaw.

"… There right there!" yowled Icepath, "A patrol of three! We are going to have to battle Owlpaw, are you ready?"

"Umm, can I answer no?" asked Owlpaw.

"NO"

"Ok than _yes_."

"Good 'cus here they come!"

**A/N: Hi every body! I must thank Mudfur6264 for his Warrior Guide. If any one has any ideas PM me or Review!**


End file.
